Together Forever
by RizzlesBed
Summary: Maura Isles, seule durant un dimanche après-midi pluvieux dans la maison qu'elle partage avec sa petite-amie Jane Rizzoli, fait une découverte qui risque de changer sa vie...


**Saluuuuut ! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, je vous poste cet OS entre les chapitres des fictions que je continuerai à poster. Je ne pense pas** **faire** **de suite, mais si vous en souhaitez une, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à l'écrire... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Par un dimanche après-midi pluvieux, Maura Isles s'ennuyait. Sa petite-amie, Jane Rizzoli ne serait pas là de la journée, une enquête à conclure et la criminelle n'avait pas besoin de son aide. N'empêche qu'elle s'ennuyait, maintenant. Elle aurait bien fait de la cuisine avec Angela, mais elle aussi était absente. Elle « sortait », comme elle l'avait annoncé ce matin. Cavanaugh n'était lui non plus pas présent à la criminelle aujourd'hui. _Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas_, marmonnait Maura en ruminant. Elle était TOUTE seule, même Jo Friday préférait dormir en cette journée de mauvais temps. Elle avait allumé son ordinateur portable, s'était amusée à relire certaines de ses anciennes thèses du lycée. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, alors lorsqu'elle eût finit son activité, elle recommença à s'ennuyer.

- J'm'ennuie...

Elle avait déjà nourri Bass, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas très en forme ces jours-ci. _Peut-être qu'un massage lui remonterai le moral ?_ Non, finalement. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à masser son animal de compagnie. Elle alluma alors la télévision avant de s'affaler sur le canapé. Des rediffusions de reportages qui dataient de l'année précédente. Elle zappa, tomba sur plusieurs programmes de télé-réalités, continua de zapper en soupirant, puis éteignit la télévision.

- J'm'ennuie Bass...

Elle essaya de croiser le regard de sa tortue, mais celle-ci ne daigna pas lever la tête. Maura retourna sur le Mac familial, et ouvrit un onglet pour aller sur Youtube. Une fois sur le site, elle tapa dans la barre de recherche « choses à faire quand on s'ennuie », et elle trouva son bonheur dans une vidéo. Celle-ci lui donnait plusieurs idées telles qu'essayer de trouver à partir de quelle hauteur un œuf s'éclatait par terre, ou encore ranger les cuillères à café de la plus petite à la plus grande dans les tiroirs.

- Nos cuillères à café font toutes la même taille, pensa-t-elle.

Elle opta donc pour la première expérience. Elle se mit à chercher les éléments dont elle avait besoin pour l'activité qui allait égayer son après-midi.

- Les œufs... Où sont les œufs ?

C'est quand même dingue, elle ne savait même pas où Angela rangeait les œufs, dans sa propre maison. Elle envoya un texto à Jane, en espérant que sa petite-amie en saurait plus qu'elle. Une minute, deux minutes, trois... C'en était trop, même Jane semblait l'ignorer aujourd'hui... Elle retourna la cuisine entièrement, et se rendit compte qu'elle oubliait le fameux placard du haut qu'elle n'utilisait jamais car elle était trop petite pour attraper quelque chose qui s'y cacherait. Elle alla prendre une chaise dans la salle à manger, et la positionna devant le rangement. Elle se mit debout sur la chaise, et eu même besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir quelque chose dans ce placard.

Des gobelets de différentes couleurs. Le rouge, le jaune, le vert fluo et le bleu néon lui bousillaient maintenant les yeux. Malgré ça, elle déplaça toutes les _cups_, histoire de trouver ses œufs. Elle laissa sa main voyager au fin fond du renfoncement jusqu'à ce que ses doigts atteignent ce qui semblait être une sorte de cube d'entre 5 et 8 centimètres de largeur et longueur.

- Non, c'est pas un cube, les coins sont arrondis...

Son côté scientifique réapparaissait. Elle ne résista pas à la tentation, ne se rappelant pas avoir caché quelque chose dans cet endroit. Elle failli tomber de sa chaise lorsque sa main sortit du placard. Elle tenait entre ses mains une petite boîte noire au reflets satinés. Était-ce pour elle ? Non... Elle ne devait pas l'ouvrir, elle ne devait pas...

- Mais si je regarde juste, si je touche pas ? Fit-elle sous le regard insistant de Jo Friday qui la fixait depuis de longues secondes déjà.

Elle n'attendait aucune réponse du chien, seulement qu'il la fasse se sentir un peu moins... coupable. Elle ne résista pas à la tentation et ouvrit le petit coffret. Elle resta bouche-bée face à ce qu'elle trouva à l'intérieur.

- C'est une bague ! Expliqua-t-elle au Yorkshire.

Une bague de 6 carats trônait fièrement sur un petit coussin. Maura hésita à l'essayer, mais sa raison prit le dessus et elle rangea la boîte là où elle l'avait trouvée.

* * *

Fin de soirée, vers vingt-et-une heure. Jane rentrait du travail épuisée. Elle n'entendit aucun bruit dans la cuisine, mais une irrésistible odeur de poulet aux épices envahit ses narines. Elle enleva rapidement ses boots, défit sa queue de cheval et passa ses deux mains sur sa figure. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions.

- Maura ?

Aucune trace de sa petite-amie dans les premières pièces, à l'entrée de leur appartement. Elle continua à marcher jusqu'à la salle à manger. Malgré la porte fermée, elle entendit un fond sonore, une musique douce mais romantique. Elle l'ouvrit et au lieu de trouver sa salle à manger habituelle, un lieu digne d'un restaurant cinq étoiles avait pris place. Maura était de dos et ne l'avait pas encore vu, trop occupée à verser des pétales de roses rouges sur la table. Le crissement du parquet attira cependant l'attention de la blonde, qui se retourna vers Jane.

- Hey, tu vas bien ?

- Oui... Et toi ?

- Super, je suis au top de ma forme, dit-elle ajoutant à ses paroles un sourire plus large que son visage.

- Maura, tu peux m'expliquer... Ça ?

- Comment ça ?

- En quelle occasion prépares-tu un banquet comme ça ?

- C'est pour toi Jane...

- J'ai loupé un épisode ? On a fêté nos 1 an le mois-dernier... Oh non, on s'est rencontrées pour la première fois en cette date ?

- Jane, chérie... Il n'y a pas d'occasion. Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, c'est tout.

La brune regarda un peu plus autour d'elle. Les rideaux étaient fermés, des bougies avaient été allumées à différents endroits de la pièce, une nappe rouge trônait sur la table en acajou. Devant elle, Maura, vêtue d'une robe noire moulant à la perfection ses formes.

- T'es magnifique, _babe, _fit la flic.

- Tu l'es encore plus...

Elles n'eurent pas besoin de parler, leurs regards le faisaient à leur place. Jane se rapprocha dangereusement de Maura, ferma les yeux et laissa ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elles se mirent à danser une sorte de slow, s'embrassant dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion, respirant le parfum de l'autre à chaque instant. Si elles avaient pu, elles danseraient ensemble de la sorte durant toute leur vie, mais l'estomac de Jane les ramena à la réalité. Elles passèrent donc à table, et mangèrent en se lançant des regards terriblement _hot_ dès qu'elles le pouvaient.

- Même quand tu manges du poulet et que t'as du gras partout sur les doigts, t'es sexy, fit Maura en regardant Jane qui essayait de décortiquer son morceau de viande convenablement.

- Tu dis ça pour que je ne me désespère pas, mais merci quand même chérie.

Maura rit, et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de sa petit-amie. La policière pensait à la chance qu'elle avait. La chance qu'elle avait de sortir avec cette femme, la chance qu'elle avait d'être assise en face d'elle en ce dimanche, la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir partager son lit avec Maura Isles. La voix de la légiste la sortit de ses pensées.

- Jane... Je voudrais te poser une question.

C'était le genre de phrase qui faisait paniquer la flic avant même qu'elle ne sache ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

- Je t'écoute, fit-elle l'air de rien tout en continuant à manger son poulet.

- Très bien, mais tu dois me promettre que ça ne gâchera en rien notre relation si tu n'es pas d'accord...

- Oh non, oh non...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jane ?

- Tu vas me demander si je veux des enfants? Parce que là, je ne me sens pas vraiment prête... C'est pas que j'aime pas les enfants hein ! Au contraire, je les aime plus que tout, c'est juste que je sens...

- Wow wow wow, Jane, chérie... Je ne veux pas d'enfants, ou du moins... Pas tout de suite, parce que j'aime les enfants et j'en voudrais à un moment dans ma vie, mais plus tard. Si j'ai bien compris, tu penses la même chose? Demanda-t-elle, en attrapant la main de la flic à l'aide de ses doigts.

- Oui, je crois qu'on est... Sur la même longueur d'ondes, répondit Jane, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui se voulait sans doute rassurant. Alors, qu'avais-tu à me demander si ce n'était pas ça ?

- Jane, que penses-tu du mariage ?

Sa petite-amie resta la fixer, un air étonné sur le visage.

- Maura... Tu l'as trouvée ?

- Je l'ai trouvée ? De quoi tu...

- Maura, penses à l'urticaire. Tu as trouvé la bague ?

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je cherchai les œufs, Jane... Je suis tombée dessus, je ne savais même pas si elle était à toi ou à...

- Bien sûr qu'elle était à moi, à qui veux-tu qu'elle soit ?

- Je te rappelle que ta mère vit avec nous dans cette maison...

La flic ne répondit rien, et un blanc gênant s'installa. Maura s'en voulait d'avoir ouvert la boîte tandis que Jane culpabilisait de faire culpabiliser sa petite-amie.

- Jane, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais... Demandé ?

La détective releva la tête, et son regard foncé croisa celui de Maura.

- J'attendais juste... Le moment parfait. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, on est si bien comme ça. Je me disais que si le mariage était une étape aussi importante, il n'y aurait que des avantages. Mais j'ai réfléchi après avoir acheté cette bague, et je l'ai mise de côté. On est tellement bien, chérie. Je ne voulais pas presser les choses ou te faire peur, _me_ faire peur. J'étais tétanisée à l'idée que tu dises « non », à l'idée que tu t'enfuisses, alors je l'ai mise de côté. Si le mariage signifie que je t'aime, je n'aurai pas hésité une seule seconde, le premier jour où je t'ai vu à te poser cette question. Je veux juste que tu saches, Maura, que je t'aime. Cette bague, c'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime à en crever, tu es la femme de ma vie, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Jane acheva son discours sans se rendre compte que Maura pleurait.

- Je t'aime aussi, Jane...

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux et se prirent l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Jane positionna ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de sa meilleure-amie-petite-amie. Elle releva le menton de la belle blonde afin de plonger son regard dans le sien, ancré de larmes. Elle la réconforta en lui offrant un baiser digne de ce nom. Sans s'en rendre compte, elles dansaient maintenant au rythme de la musique. Maura retrouva une respiration à peu près régulière, et plongea son visage dans les cheveux de la brune tout en continuant de danser. Elle aimait le parfum que dégageait les boucles brunes, une odeur de vanille fraîche. Elles restèrent dans cette position durant une durée indéterminée, profitant de chaque seconde.

- Maura ?

La légiste se dégagea de la chevelure de Jane et essuya ses yeux encore rouges d'un simple coup de main.

- Oui ?

- Ce moment est parfait, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle hocha la tête. Jane caressa le fin visage de la blonde.

- Oui, il est parfait chérie...

- Maura, si je te pose une question, tu me promets de ne pas partir en courant ?

Maura ne pu répondre, les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle.

- Maura Dorthea Isles, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

- Oui, oui Jane ! Réussit-elle à lâcher malgré toutes les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

_Avant de connaître cette merveilleuse femme qui était maintenant sa fiancée, Maura Isles pensait que le bonheur n'était qu'un mythe. Elle était persuadée que personne ne pouvait être totalement heureux, totalement épanoui dans sa vie. Pourtant, en ce dimanche soir pluvieux, elle comprit que ce qu'on racontait était bien réel, et qu'elle aussi y avait le droit. Tout le monde a le droit à sa fin heureuse, et la sienne était définitivement aux côtés de Jane._

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Franchement, même si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites-le moi. Personnellement, je me suis éclatée à écrire cet OS et j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié ! A la prochaine les lecteurs ! **


End file.
